Goodbye and welcome back, Lucy
by rosequartz17
Summary: I suck at summaries. In my story, Lisanna is rude to Lucy. Nah well. Originally named Lucy leaves and Comes back. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ne, ne minna! This is my first FT story! Enjoy. I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

Lucy left Fairy Tail, heartbroken. Her guildmates and teammates ignored her for weeks! 'They don't even care.' Lucy said to herself. She left Magnolia to train harder to take care of herself.

_One year later (I'm too lazy to write the whole prologue.)_

Team Natsu was doing fine. They went to a mission with Lisanna. "Geez! Where's Lucy by the ways?" asked Natsu. "I don't know." replied Gray. They were fighting a monster or whatever you want them to fight. Gray was about to get hit when "Light Beam!" their heads turn to see a girl with blonde waist length hair. "You bitches should run now. This dude's a powerful one." the girl said. "Who are you, btws?" asked Erza. "None of ya bussness, sucker! Rain of Light!" the girl keeps attacking the monster fiercefully. "She uses Light Magic?" Gray asked. "Yeah, ice breath. So shut the hell up will ya? Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" she summoned Loke. "What shall I do for you, Lucy?" he asked. "Kill that damn monster!" Lucy replied. "Lucy?" Erza asked. "That's my name. Shit! I thought I told you bastards to run!" Lucy ordered them. "Who are you?" Natsu asked, completely confused. "The name's Lucy Dragneel, Dragon Slayer. What's your's, flame brain?" she asked. "Don't you know us?" asked Gray. "Well, duh. You're the suckers who ignored me when I was still in your muthafakin guild. So get outta here!" yelled Lucy. "Why did you leave?" asked Happy. "Because you suckers ignored me for weeks and I see you're finally happy about it. All of you keep on partying while I trained hard with Uncle Igneel. Now all of you get your asses out of this forest." Lucy explained. "That's enough, Lucy. You don't have to be cold to hide your sadness." Igneel appeared, scolding Lucy. "Sorry, uncle." Lucy said. "Igneel?" Natsu was dumbfounded. "Now, Lucy, I'll explain while you go with your aunt, Grandine. You promised to pick berries with her today." said Igneel. "Ok. Loke, you can rest now." said Lucy. Loke bowed and disappeared.

_Flashback_

Lucy was walking alone when she saw Igneel. "Ummm…are you Igneel?" she asked. "Yes I am, child. What brings you here?" Igneel asked. "I want to train to become strong." Lucy replied. "Very well, then."

_End of flashback_

"But, how come she didn't show any Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu asked. "That's because she doesn't frequently use it all the time." explained Igneel. "So, what magic did she learn?" asked Erza. "I taught her Light, Lyric(fanmade), Ice-Make, Archive, Memory-Make, Dragon Slayer, Aera, Sealing, Gravity, Wind, and Fairy Magic." replied Igneel. "She learned those kind of magic in 1 year?" Team Natsu was dumbfounded. "Yes." Igneel said.

Lucy was by a lake when she took out her pink headphones, going to use her Lyric Magic. (Song is Egao no Mahou, Fairy Tail Opening 5 song.)She started to sing:

_ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba  
MAJIKARU ni kawaru sa?  
egao no mahou o kakeyou _

Natsu heard this and ran to Lucy who was singing.

_mondai darake no  
PAWAFURU na sekai ni  
chotto akogarete ta_

to matta jikan  
ugoki hajime tanda  
kimi ni deatte kara

doushite umarete ikiteru no ka  
muzukashii kotae ha ira nai yo

waraou nakou sunao de ii  
shinpuru na kimochi  
ichiban daiji  
kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida  
tsuyo sa ni kaeru sa?  
egao no mahou kakeru yo

don nani tsuyoi kimi datte  
kokoro ni fuan kakae teru

hitori ja nai yo  
watashi gakoko ni iru  
kimi to onaji you ni

kyou mo ashita mo hyaku nen saki mo  
kodoku to tatakai tsuduke nagara

waraou nakou tsunagatte iyou  
shoujiki na kotoba tsutae tai kara  
ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba  
MAJIKARU ni kawaru sa?  
doko made mo

waraou nakou sunao de ii  
shinpuru na kimochi  
ichiban daiji  
kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida  
tsuyo sa ni kawaru sa?  
egao no mahou kakeyou

kimi to watashi no egao no mahouo

After the song, Igneel said "Good job, child. You have learned another song. I'm proud of you." "I didn't know that she was a good singer." Happy said. "She was going to show it to you on her birthday, the day she left." Grandine said. "Yeah, bastards. How would you feel when-" Lucy was saying something when Igneel said, "Yvette, why don't we talk about it in the manor?" "Yes, uncle." Lucy replied. Igneel and Grandine transformed into their human forms. While they were walking, Natsu asked "Igneel, why did you call Lucy "Yvette"?" "That's because her full name is Lucy Beatrice Yvette Heartfillia but I changed her surname into Dragneel." Igneel replied. "So she's my adoptive cousin now?" Natsu asked "Yes" Igneel replied. "Oh yeah!" Natsu shouted. "Shuddap, ash brain!" Gray and Lucy said.

_In the manor that Lucy made by herself_

Natsu and Gray was fighting when Lucy shouted from the kitchen. "Hey popsicle and flame brain! Shut up or I'll kick your asses!" Then immediately, both sat down, shivering of fear. "S-she i-i-is -m-m-m-more s-s-s-s-s-scarier t-t-t-t-than Erza." Natsu commented. "I heard that, bastard!" Lucy shouted. "Wow, she really scared the shit out of them, meeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Ichiya suddenly appeared. "Yep!" Hibiki replied. "Just shut up, will ya!" Lucy shouted again. Lucy invited the Trimens to dinner. Then suddenly, the ground began to shake. "EVERYONE! GET OUT! THAT DAMN MONSTER'S PARTNER IS HERE!" Lucy shouted. Everyone got out and Lucy putted an invisible shield around her manor. "Ice-Make: Garden of Roses!" Lucy attacked first which binded the monster. Loke suddenly appeared. "Loke, Unison Raid." Lucy ordered. Loke nodded and both said "Double Regulus Impact!" then the monster was in shreads. "Thanks. Now you can rest or whatever." Lucy said. "You learned Regulus?" asked Natsu and Gray. "Shut up!" said Lucy and Erza in unison (Makes it scarier.)'Never changed' Lucy whispered and said "Gray, clothes." "Ooopsie." Natsu asked Lucy "Will you go back to Fairy Tail? PLEASE?" "Ugh, fine." Lucy replied.

_At Fairy Tail_

"LUCY'S BACK!" Natsu shouted. Everyone was both happy and surprised but one. "What is _she_ doing here?" Lisanna asked, pissed. "You should be happy that Lucy's back, Lis." Mira said. Lisanna didn't listen and suddenly attacked Lucy but was stopped by Lucy's physic barrier. "Surprised to see me, Lisanna?" Lucy asked. "You shouldn't be here. You don't belong here, ever. You're just a replacement, b*tch." Lisanna replied and again, pissed. "Whoah! Want to fight?" Lucy asked. "Sure, if you're not afraid." Lisanna rudely replied. "Do it outside, Lisanna." Mira, Levy, Cana and Wendy said in perfect unison.

_At the back of Fairy Tail_

"You're first, sucker." Lisanna said. "Water Dragon's Roar!" Lucy attacked Lisanna with her new powers. Lisanna was quickly beaten by that attack. "You're not the only one that became stronger, b*tch." Lucy said.

_Inside Fairy Tail_

Everyone questioned Lucy many thinks like 'You're a Dragon Slayer?', 'How did your training go?', 'What other magic did you learn?' and 'Did you miss us?'

Lucy said "Can I have a second?" then they said in unison "Of course!" Lucy walked to the bar and said to Mirajane "Can I have my mark? It will be pink and on my right shoulder." Mirajane nodded and stamped her.

"Lu-chan, did you finish your second novel?" Levy asked Lucy. "Yeah. Here it is." Lucy replied while handing Levy her second novel.

* * *

**My first chapter is done! R&R plz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: This is the second chapter. I have my own OC'S which are the Yorishimas and Yukina Minamoto. You can find out more about them on ****./wiki****User: Mirajane164. Pink Petal Guild is a fanmade guild in Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki.**

**Natsu: YAY! Lucy's my new adoptive cousin and she returned to Fairy Tail!**

**Lucy: Shuddap.**

**Wendy: Welcome back, Lucy!**

**Lucy: Thanks, Wendy.**

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone except Lucy and me: Me!**

**Me: Lucy, do the disclaimer please.**

**Everyone except Lucy and me:** **Eh!**

**Lucy: Suzumi-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"That was great, Lu-chan! I loved your second novel!" Levy exclaimed after reading Lucy's novel. "I'm glad that you're the first one to read it, Levy-chan." Lucy smiled. "Lucy, why don't you tell your name to the new members." Mira suggested. "Ok. Where are they?" Lucy asked "Right there" Mira pointed to the table beside Team Natsu's table. "Ok." Lucy walked up to three girls and asked "Mind if I seat beside you?" "I won't mind." said a light purple haired girl. "So, what's your name?" the green haired girl asked kindly. "My name is Lucy Beatrice Yvette Dragneel. What about yours?" Lucy asked. The purple haired girl said "I'm Ayame Yorishima. This is my twin, Akane." Ayame said pointing to the white haired girl and continued "This is my older sister, Suzumi. We're only staying here for 2 years. We'll go back to our guild, Pink Petal. It's in Greenleaf town. We were sent here by our guildmisstress, Esmeralda Tiffaness to seek help from Fairy Tail because the roaming Dark Mage, Yukina, attacked our town. And-" Ayame was speaking when Suzumi spoke "Ayame, I think your spreading too much information about Yukina. We must go back to our apartment, Miss Dragneel. We need to unpack." "You can call me Lucy." Lucy said to them and the Yorishima's left.

_Three hours later_

"Gray, I think you should do something about your stripping habit." Lucy spoke when Gray, again, stripped for the 50th time of the day. "Ok Luce." Gray replied. "I think I should go now." Lucy said. Two angelic wings appeared behind Lucy and flew back to the forest. The guild was still partying until everyone has gone home. "Happy, I'm home!" Natsu yelled. Happy was home the whole day, sulking in the corner because Carla didn't accept his fish. "Any news, Natsu?" Happy asked, Natsu replied "Lucy just came back to the guild!" Natsu happily said.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for a short chapter. Anyways, I'll give you a sneak peak on the 3rd chapter:**

_"Lucy's back? I'm going to the guild tomorrow, Natsu." Happy happily explained._

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Atlas! The 3rd chapter. Sorry for keeping ya'll waiting but here it is! I accept suggestions for chapter four.**

**Lucy: Suzumi-chan does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Natsu, wake me up as soon as you wake up tomorrow! I want to see Lucy!" Happy happily exclaimed.

_The next morning_

Lucy woke up in her manor in the forest. "I should get dressed." Lucy said to herself. Lucy took a bath, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and put on clothes. She wore a white cheongsam with hot pink and light pink flowers as decorations. (**A/N **She still has her keys, people!)

_At the guild_

Lucy arrived and was greeted by a number of 'Hello's from almost everyone. Lisanna gave her a glare, but Lucy ignored it. "Good morning, Lucy-chan! What can I get you?" asked Mira. "Orange juice." Lucy happily replied. Mira nodded and left to get Lucy's orange juice. Mira arrived with Lucy's orange juice. Wendy sat next to Lucy. "Good morning, Lucy-chan!" Wendy greeted. "Good morning, Wendy!" Lucy replied. Lucy finished her orange juice and goes to Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. "Morning, Luce!" Natsu, Happy and Gray greeted. "Good morning, minna!" Lucy greeted back. "Where did you get that cheongsam, Lucy?" asked Erza. "Just bought it in another town. And Gray, what did I tell you about stripping in front of ladies?" Lucy explained. "Oops!" Gray's face was redder than a tomato. Gray went looking for his clothes while the rest continued chatting. As Natsu went to the bar for fire whiskey and Happy giving fish to Carla, Erza asked "Who do you like better? Natsu or Gray?" "Hmm…I don't know. Since Natsu got Lisanna, maybe I'll stick with Gray." Lucy explained. Erza laughed "You want to date Gray?" "Let's not talk about it now." Lucy said, blushing. "I'm going to practice my Lyric Magic. If anyone's finding me tell them that I'm at the back of the guild." Lucy continued. "Ok." Erza replied and Lucy goes to the back of the guild. Song is Over the Future, Zettai Karen Children's 1st opening song

Lucy's practice song.

_Kanari KITERU Muteki no PAWAA! MAJI de ii KANJI __  
__Zettai karen! Dakara makenai! Ashita e saa ikou!_

_Yeah! Zettai! Daitan! __  
__Yeah! Saidai! Daitan!_

_Tada matteiru dake no Kinou wo nugisutete __  
__WAKU WAKU Dekiru kyou wo Te ni shitai_

_Fureau dake de wakaru Kokoro no RIMITTAA __  
__Tokihanatareta HORA Yes! Change the world!_

_Atsui BATORU Nandomo TORAI! RIARU wo tsuranuite __  
__Zettai karen! Dakara makenai! SURIRU ga SAIKOU!_

_Yuuki ga sekai no yami wo Terashi hajimeru __  
__Anata ga kureta kiseki afureru __  
__Dare ni mo nitenai egao Hokori ni shitara __  
__Mirai wo ima koeyou_

_Yeah! Zettai! Daitan! __  
__Yeah! Saidai! Daitan!_

_Konna konnan datte Angai heiki da shi __  
__DOKI DOKI Shinagara mata HAMAtteku_

_Teyuuka "matteru no wa RAKU dake janai" koto __  
__Wakari hajimeteru kara Don't lose my way!_

_Kizutsuku no mo osorenaide Doko ni demo yukeru __  
__Zettai karen! Sore ga PORISHII! Itami mo tanoshimeru_

_Namida wa yume no arika wo Sagasu kagayaki __  
__Sorezore chigau hikari wo hanatsu __  
__Kanashimi kakaekomu nara Watashi mo nakou __  
__Mirai wa kono te ni aru_

_Yuuki ga sekai no yami wo Terashi hajimeru __  
__Anata ga kureta kiseki afureru __  
__Dare ni mo nitenai egao Hokori ni shitara __  
__Mirai wo ima koeyou_

_We can try over the future world!_

__After that, Lucy goes back to the guild.

_**In the guild**_

"Mira, can I have orange juice?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Mira replied getting Lucy's orange juice. "Maybe I'll go talk with the Yorishimas." Lucy said after drinking her juice. Lucy walked to Akane, Ayame and Suzumi. "Morning, girls!" Lucy said cheerfully. "Good morning!" the three said in unison. They talked about this and that. "I must go now, bye!" Lucy said while running to the mission board. She picked a mission which can take a few weeks.

* * *

**Natsu: That's all?**

**Me: Yep! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOURTH CHAPTER,PEOPLE! HOPE YA'LL ENJOY! :D**

* * *

~~~~Time skip after Lucy's mission.~~~~

Lucy returned to the guild two days before the Fairy Tail Spring Ball that happens every 6th day of spring. She talked to Akane and Ayame and decided to perform on the FTSB a.k.a Fairy Tail Spring Ball. On the day of the ball, the members were decorating while Lucy, Akane and Ayame rehearsed in the basement.

~~~~Evening~~~~

The guildmembers were um...ready for you-know-what. By this time, Lucy and the twins were ready to perform. (**A/N **I can't describe the dresses so, I got a link on my profile!)

_Kanari KITERU Muteki no PAWAA! MAJI de ii KANJI __  
__Zettai karen! Dakara makenai! Ashita e saa ikou!_

_Yeah! Zettai! Daitan! __  
__Yeah! Saidai! Daitan!_

_Tada matteiru dake no Kinou wo nugisutete __  
__WAKU WAKU Dekiru kyou wo Te ni shitai_

_Fureau dake de wakaru Kokoro no RIMITTAA __  
__Tokihanatareta HORA Yes! Change the world!_

_Atsui BATORU Nandomo TORAI! RIARU wo tsuranuite __  
__Zettai karen! Dakara makenai! SURIRU ga SAIKOU!_

_Yuuki ga sekai no yami wo Terashi hajimeru __  
__Anata ga kureta kiseki afureru __  
__Dare ni mo nitenai egao Hokori ni shitara __  
__Mirai wo ima koeyou_

_Yeah! Zettai! Daitan! __  
__Yeah! Saidai! Daitan!_

_Konna konnan datte Angai heiki da shi __  
__DOKI DOKI Shinagara mata HAMAtteku_

_Teyuuka "matteru no wa RAKU dake janai" koto __  
__Wakari hajimeteru kara Don't lose my way!_

_Kizutsuku no mo osorenaide Doko ni demo yukeru __  
__Zettai karen! Sore ga PORISHII! Itami mo tanoshimeru_

_Namida wa yume no arika wo Sagasu kagayaki __  
__Sorezore chigau hikari wo hanatsu __  
__Kanashimi kakaekomu nara Watashi mo nakou __  
__Mirai wa kono te ni aru_

_Yuuki ga sekai no yami wo Terashi hajimeru __  
__Anata ga kureta kiseki afureru __  
__Dare ni mo nitenai egao Hokori ni shitara __  
__Mirai wo ima koeyou_

_We can try over the future world!_

__The others clapped while Suzumi and team Natsu cheered for their Lucy, Akane and Ayame.

* * *

**Short chapter, huh? R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIFTH CHAPPY! :) I did this on our porch. I hope ya'll like it. Anyways, I tried to not narrate it very quickly. I do not own anything but the three Yorishimas and Yukina. Shazlynn "Shazzy" Loveheart, Shisuke Dankadou and Pink Petal Guild is property of Darkness 2020 on Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki.  
**

* * *

The guild was still very noisy until the guild doors burst open revealing an 18-year old teenage girl with long pink hair that is tied into twin ponytails. She wore a pink cheongsam and black ribbons adorned her twin ponytails. "Suzumi, Akane, Ayame. I need to talk to you guys!" the girl. The said mages rushed to the girl. "What is it, Shazzy?" Suzumi asked. "Yukina is attacking our guild. And we need the whole Fairy Tail to help because she is too powerful for us. Master Esmerelda sent me." the girl or as Suzumi called her Shazzy said. "Who exactly are you?" asked Erza. "I am Shazlynn Loveheart from Pink Petal Guild and the strongest female member of that guild. I was sent here by our guildmaster, Esmerelda Fifanness. And I assume that your guildmaster is the best friend and rival of our guildmaster. If Shazlynn is too long for you to remember, call me Shazzy then." explained Shazlynn.(Name changed -_-')Then, Master Makarov appeared. "Indeed, Pink Sorceress." Makarov said while nodding. "So, do you, Fairies, agree to help our guild defeat the Dark Mage Yukina?" asked Shazzy loud enough for Fairy Tail to hear. "YEA!" The whole Fairy Tail raised their fists in the air. "We Fairies never run away from anything!" Natsu shouted like a maniac. "Good. I'll reveal our plans in Pink Petal." Shazzy said. "I heard that the Sky Maiden is here. She will not enter the fight but assist the other mages in the infirmary. But, be careful because Yukina will kill you with only a glare." Shazzy continued. "Good, because I won't let Wendy in a battle." Carla said.

**At Pink Petal in Greanleaf Town, well, maybe.**

Natsu's eyes widened "WHOA! IS THAT REALLY FLOATING IN THE AIR?" Then, Shazzy smacked his head "Yea, it it been floating in the air for more than 60 years. Have you always been this stupid?" "Shut up, Baby!" "Whad'ya say, Flame Head?"

"Cherry Head!"

"Ash Brain!"

"Pinkette!"

"Flame Eater!"

"Pigtail!"

"Squinty Eyes!"

"Droppy Eyes!"

"Hey, hey. Shazzy, calm down. Shisuke will dump you if you don't." Ayame teased childishly. The whole guild laughed. Then they were transported into the guild greeted by the guildmaster, Esmerelda. Shazzy and Natsu were still fighting verbally when a young man with white hair and is wearing a snowcoat. "Shisuke!" Shazzy shouted in happiness and hugged Shisuke. "Hiya, Shisuke-san!" Ayame greeted and high-fived Shisuke. "Minna-san! This is Shisuke Dankadou. He is Shazzy's boyfriend!" Ayame shouted with glee. Then the ground I mean guild started shaking and the doors burst open revealing a girl with white hair and blue eyes. "How'd you get in here, Yukina?" hissed Suzumi. The Fairies and Pink Petal members were surprised to hear Suzumi mad. Infact, Suzumi NEVER gets mad. "Well, your kind gatekeepers let me in." said Yukina and she continued speaking "They were very kind to me." and Yukina giggled. "You used Human Possesion Magic on them, didn't you?" Suzumi said in a bitter and cold way. "No I didn't. I killed one of them to let me pass." Suzumi growled "Ice-Make: Dragon!" Suzumi created an ice dragon which slammed Yukina to the wall. "Let the battle begin! Time to dance! Thunder Slicer!" Akane yelled and attacked Yukina. "Water Dragon's Roar!" Lucy attacked Yukina. "Dance my swords!" Erza attacked Yukina with her swords. "Fire Dragon's Roar!""Iron Dragon's Roar!" Natsu and Gajeel attacked Yukina. "Solid Script: Storm!" Levy yelled. When the smoke cleared, Yukina was standing there without a scratch. "My turn!" Yukina pointed at the Fairies and a large explosion hit them. The smoke cleared and all of the Fairy Tail Members were injured except Lucy who pushed Yukina out of the guild and used Light Beam to finish her off, for now.

* * *

**To Yukina**

"Tch! I'll come back tomorrow." mumbled Yukina while walking away finding people to kill.

* * *

**Pink Petal**

Lucy is helping the other Mages treat their wounds. She decided to let Gemini help. "Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Lucy yelled and then a pair of little blue alien appeared. "Gemini, could both of you help us in treating the others' wounds?" Lucy asked. "Of course!" Gemi and Mini said while they transformed into Lucy and helped the others.

**Time skip. Evening**

Gemini returned to the Spirit World. _What is the true intention of Yukina? _Lucy thought before drifting to sleep unknowingly holding Gray's hands with Gray blushing before drifting to sleep like Lucy.

* * *

**Well, howd'ya like that? A mini GraLu moment. I am sorry if I _did_ narrate it fastly. Anyways, press that damn blue button!**


	6. The Discontinuing

I am so sorry, guys. I made you wait for so long. I ran out of ideas for this story, so please forgive me. Don't worry, I have a new story for you. Once again, I'm so sorry.

-Rosequartz17


End file.
